When Love Marches In 2
by GACfan4Life
Summary: Ashley Lincoln, a local party planner in Boston has known the MacManus twins for a while. She knows what makes them tick, what they love and knows they have a knack for getting into trouble or bringing the trouble to them. But when the real trouble comes, will Ashley be able to spill her feelings for a certain Irishman? Murphy/OC
1. Chapter 1

March 17, 1999 was going to be a day that Ashley and the MacManus brothers would never forget. Morning had come too soon for Ashley, she didn't get to sleep until two in the morning thanks to the boys' bickering at each other. And she had been woken up to water hitting the floor, meaning they were letting it warm up so they could take a shower. Turning her back to the shower, Ash let out an inaudible sigh as she snuggled into her pillow more. She had been living with the MacManus twins for a little over a year but knew them for six years. They had first met down at McGinty's and the three of them just clicked.

She ended up moving in with the twins a little over a a year ago due to some drunk resident in her apartment complex. The person was so drunk off their ass that they ended up stumbling, knocking over some kind of oil lamp and loosing their cigarette in it in the process which burned the building straight to the ground. When Ashley told them about what happened to her apartment building the twins told her she could live with them until she found a place. Three months into living with the MacManus brothers something happened with Ashley...it had been a long day for the three of them, the boys had worked a double shift at the meat plant and Ash was hired to plan a 'super sweet 16' for a rich family with an extra spoiled daughter. To say the very least Ashley and the client exchanged a few choice words. So there the three were down at their normal hang out spot, McGinty's. Five or six Guinness' later Ashley was trashed, she couldn't even stand up on her own let alone walk. The boys felt sorry for her because she was falling all over the place in the pub, Murphy ended up taking her back to the apartment so Ashley could sleep the drunkness off. The whole trip to the apartment consisted of lots of laughter, stumbling, cursing and holding onto each other for support. But things took a drastic turn once they entered the elevator shaft. The elevator jerked which made Ashley stumble right into Murphy, the two of them were so close to each other that their breathes were hot on each others' face. Before her brain could process an apology, Murphy's lips attacked hers in a lust and drunk filled kiss. Murphy pushed her against the old creeky elevator shaft wall, their bodies tangled with each other as they frantically made out. It barely registered to them that the creeky metal box stopped on their floor, Murphy ended up picking Ashley up and wrapping her legs around his waist as he walked them to the apartment door. She ended up pinned to the door with her legs wrapped around Murphy's waist tightly grinding against him and her hands pinned above her head from one of his hands. Their lips disconnected from each other so Murphy's could travel down the side of Ash's neck. When Ashley's hands became free she reached down and turned the door knob the best she could to get them away from any peeping eyes. Murphy kicked the door shut, still latched onto her and the two of them tumbled onto his bed with breathless laughs before starting a more heated session. Within minutes clothes were scattered, moans, panting, groans and skin wildly hitting skin could be heard throughout the apartment. When Ashley and Murphy came to that morning it was awkward for them, once the two of them finally spoke they agreed to act like that night never happened. But as the months past Ashley's feelings started to grow for Murphy but she had to keep them hidden.

"Ash, are ye goin' te get up lass?"

The voice of the Irishman that she was falling for broke her out of her thoughts. "In a minute." Ashley groaned out pulling the covers over her head.

She ended up letting out a yelp of surprise as the sheets were yanked off of her. "C'mon lass ye gonna be late fer one o' ye meetin' t'ings."

Ash glared at a smirking dark haired Murphy. "Well, I wouldn't be tired if you and Connor weren't arguing all night."

"Ah, lass don't be like t'at. We know ye still love us." Connor chimed in as the two of them attacked her with bear hugs.

Even though Ashley wanted to stay mad at them, she couldn't and hugged them back. "Alright...anyway, are we going down to McGinty's tonight to celebrate St. Patrick's day?" She sat up when the boys let her go.

"Aye!" The twins said in unison with grins plastered on their face.

Great, that meant there was going to be a fight tonight between them and patrons...and it was going to be worse because it was St. Patrick's day so they were going to get their Irish drinking on.

"So what time should I be down there?"

"Usually time lass." Murphy said, which meant right after the twins got off work.

"Okay..." Ashley slid out of bed then went to her dresser drawer to pull out some clean clothes then headed to the shower.

Since she was the only girl living with them, Ashley made a few changes...for instance, the shower. Before she moved in with them, if you walked into the apartment, you would be able to see their bare rear ends in the shower. So Ashley made them help her put up a makeshift shower curtain. The boys installed those screw hooks in the ceiling while Ashley made holes in a king sized sheet so the hooks could hold the makeshift shower curtain up. And it worked! The sheet didn't reach the ground, it was about knee high from the ground but the sheet would keep the important parts out of others' view. Ashley set her clothes down on a chair then turned back to the boys to see them putting their boots on then their rosaries.

"No fighting at work you two...I know it's 'your guys' day' but you still have to be good."

"Aye lass..." They went up to her, Connor ruffled her bed head before kissing the top and Murphy pecked her cheek. "But we can't make any promises." The boys said in unision again before laughing and walking out the door.

Giving a roll of her eyes towards the door, Ashley shook her head then shed off her night clothes before going into the shower to wash up. Once she was done and changed into the clean clothes Ashley put her shoes on, grabbed the apartment key then walked out of the apartment and locked it up before getting in the elevator shaft to go to work.

* * *

Those few hours of planning a baby shower for a mother to be felt like an eternity. Going through decorations, invitations, food and drinks...every time the mother-to-be got happy or overwhelmed she'd cry, which made Ashley feel a bit out of place since she was here to plan a baby shower not play a comforting therapist. Ashley was glad the mother-to-be loved the ideas and said go for it, that made Ashley's job more easier and she could get down to McGinty's now to celebrate St. Patty's day with the twins.

"T'ere's te lass! Over 'ere Ash!" Murphy's voice rang out in the pub once Ashley went through the doors.

Ashley looked over to the bar to see her favorite pair of twins already getting down to partying. She saw them grinning at her while Murphy held out a full glass for her once she reached them.

"Fer ye lass."

"Thank you." Ashley said with a smile as she took the glass and took a hearty swig of the dark alcoholic drink.

"Easy t'ere lass, we go' all nigh' te celebrate!" Connor said with his voice carrying amusement.

"After a day like today, that was needed." She laughed as she sat down next to Murphy.

"It couldn't 'ave been t'at bad."

Ashley leaned forward to look at Connor. "Believe me. It was. You try to come up with ideas for a baby shower with the mother-to-be. I would love to see how far you get along with the planning before she bursts into tears."

"On second t'ought, t'at is bad." Connor commented before taking a drink.

The bar erupted with greetings when someone entered the pub. Before Ashley could turn around to see what was going on, someone hugged her from behind and kissed the back of her head.

"Hey Fuck Ass! Get me a beer!"

"Rocco!" Ashley exclaimed happily as she maneuvered her arms behind her to hug him.

"Ashley! The boys been treatin' ya good?"

"O' course we 'ave." Connor said feigning hurt.

"We fin' offense te t'at!" Murphy mocked anger.

"Bullshit!" Rocco stated as he sat down on the other side of Ashley.

The hours ticked away and before Ashley knew it, most of everyone was gone. It was just her, the twins, Rocco, Doc and a few laid back patrons. Ashley had her head down on the bar top trying to get the headache to die down a bit. She was internally cursing the twins poking fun at her because she couldn't hold the liquor like they could. So she just had to open her mouth and say she could...Ashley could tell she was going to have a bad hangover later.

"Listen boys and Ash, I've go' some very bad news." Doc started.

Ashley lifted her head off the bar, squinting her eyes at Doc because the lighting in the building was making her head hurt worse. "What is it?"

"I'm gonna have to close down t-t-the bar. The Russians are buying up buildings all over the town, includin' this one. Fuck! Ass! And they're not lettin' me renew my lease." Doc finished.

"Are you kidding me?" Ashley said as the others chimed in with their dis approvals.

"Let me talk to my boss. Maybe he can do something." Rocco said.

"Wha' t'e feck's yer boss gonna do?" Connor asked as Murphy smacked the back of Rocco's head.

"Hey, hey, hey. Listen, fellas and Ash, I don't want anyone to know. So you keep your traps shut! You know what they say: People in glass houses sink s-s-ships."

Even though this was a serious conversation, Ashley couldn't help but chuckle softly as Doc got the proverb wrong.

"Hey Doc, I gotta buy you like, a proverb book or somethin'. This mix-and-match shit has gotta go." Rocco said.

"A penny saved is wort' two in t'e bush, isn't it?" Connor piped in.

"'nd don't cross t'e road ye can't ge' out of t'e kitchen." Murphy stated after he took a drag from his cigarette.

Everyone, including Ashley started laughing until the doors behind them slammed shut. Ashley jumped and turned her head to see three pretty tall guys come into the bar.

"Murphy..." Ashley said barely above a whisper as the three guys stopped in front of where everyone was sitting at.

Everyone slid off their bar stools and Murphy carefully pulled Ashley behind him so she could be protected.

"I am Ivan Checkov, and you will be closing now." The tall bald guy in the middle said as he took his leather gloves off.

"Checkov. Well, t'is 'here's McCoy. We find a Spock we've go' us an away team." Murphy joked as he held on to Rocco.

"Murphy..." Ashley mumbled to herself, she had a bad feeling in her gut.

"Me in no mood for discussion. You, you stay." The Russian said pointing to Doc. "The rest of you, go now."

"Why don't you make like a tree and get the fuck out of here!"

The bar groaned as another proverb was said wrong and Ashley watched the twins carefully, it seemed like they were trying to side track the Russians but it wasn't working so well.

"Ye know he's go' 'till t'e week's end, righ'? Ye don't 'ave te be hard-arses do ye?" Connor stated calmly before taking a drink.

"It's St. Patty's day. Everyone's Irish t'nigh'. Why don't ye jus' pull up a stool 'nd 'ave a drink wit' us?" Murphy said, trying to defuse the problem right along side his brother.

 _Maybe a little too Irish._ Ashley thought as she held back a groan when a wave of pain went through her head.

Ashley jumped in fear when the sound of glass broke and Checkov's voice came out harsh and loud.

"This is no game! If you won't go, we will make you go."

Being around the boys so much, Ashley knew by their stance that things were about to get ugly so she carefully side stepped her way around the bar to stand with Doc.

"Listen, if ye want te figh', ye can see yer outnumbered 'ere. We're tryin' te be civil, so I suggest ye take our offer."

"I make the offers."

And what do you know, Ashley's feeling was right. Rocco intervened, trying to make a joke and Checkov slugged Rocco a good one. A couple of patrons lashed out verbally, Connor said something in another language that Ashley couldn't understand and Hell broke lose from there. The boys slammed their shot before tackling the Russians, Ashley didn't know exactly what to do. Sure she'd seen them in a few bar fights but this fight was way different, these were Russian mobsters that they were fighting. Seeing the other regulars go after the Russians, Ashley ducked under the bar just in case glasses or bottled went flying her way.

"Ash, where are ye?" Murphy's voice rang out once things started to quieten down.

Ashley cautiously stood up from behind the bar. "Right here." She blinked as the brothers tossed Checkov onto the bar top and tied him down. "What are you guys doing?"

"Teachin' Ivan 'ere a lil' lesson on how te treat ot'ers 'nd te tell him he ain't welcome 'ere anymore." Murphy said while Connor sprinkled the remains of the liqiour out of a bottle.

Ashley watched Connor light up a match and drop it onto the Russian's backside, causing his back to go up in flames. She honestly didn't know if she should be enjoying the Russian's pain for everything that he'd done moments before or be disgusted that the twins she lived with could be this cruel to a person. Ashley had ended up running to the back to hurl her guts up from the scene and from too much alcohol in her system.

"Ash, ye ok lass?" Murphy's voice came to her ears.

"I'm ok..." She groaned in agony as she felt Murphy pull her hair back. "Remind me to never try and beat you two at drinking."

Pushing herself away from the trash can, Murphy helped her to her feet and over to the sink so she could wipe off the excess vomit.

"She feelin' alrigh'?"

"Aye. Jus' had too much te drink." Murphy told his brother.

Ashley let out another groan as she fell into Murphy's chest. "Home." She mumbled.

"Lass, I t'ink ye should crash 'ere fer t'e nigh'." Connor said.

"What about you guys?"

"Don't worry 'bout us lass. We'll be fine. 'sides, already talked te Doc, he said ye coul' stay in the bedroom above t'e pub fer t'e nigh'." Connor explained.

Ashley didn't even try to protest as the boys helped her up the stairs and to the small bedroom that was above the pub. Murphy gently laid her on the bed then took her shoes off as Connor waited by the door.

"Nigh' Ash." Murphy's voice hit her ears before she fell into an alcohol induced sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lass, it's t-t-time ta get up." Doc's voice came through the closed door as he gently knocked on it.

"I'll be out in a minute." Ashley groaned out in agony from her pounding headache.

Squinting her eyes open, Ash rolled out of the bed then checked herself in the small mirror that was in the room. To say the very least, she looked like hammered dog shit...hair all over the place, old make-up on, wrinkled clothes and she smelled like she'd been dunked into a barrel of liquor. Combing her fingers through her hair, she finally opened the door and headed down the stairs to the bar.

"Morning Doc."

"Morning, lass."

"Do you have anything for this headache?"

Doc looked under the bar then pulled out an aspirin bottle and put it on the bar top before filling a glass with water for Ashley.

"Thanks." She took the aspirin bottle and opened it up to take a few pills out.

Closing the lid and popping the three pills into her mouth she took a big gulp of water then threw her head back to down everything.

"Have you heard anything from the boys?"

"N-n-not yet. Fuck! Ass!"

"They're probably sleeping their hangovers off." Her eyes went to the clock. "Shit. A have an appointment with somebody in an hour and a half! Still gotta get home and take a shower and get some clean clothes on. I'll call you when I see the twins, okay?"

Ashley leaned over the bar and gave Doc a quick hug before jetting out the front doors of the pub. The apartment wasn't that far away from McGinty's so she didn't have far to walk but Ashley had to pick up her pace if she was going to make it to the appointment on time. The apartment building was in her sight...along with police littering all around it. What the hell could've happened?

"Ma'am, you can't go any further?"

"Why not? I live here." Ashley dead panned at the officer.

"What floor and room?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Excuse him Ms..."

Ashley looked over at the suited man that had blonde hair almost to his shoulders. "Lincoln. And you are?"

"Agent Smecker." He stated showing her the FBI badge. "There's been a bit of a situation in the building...so we'd like to know which floor and room you live in." Smecker smiled politely.

"Floor five. Apartment six."

Smecker and the officer looked at each other then back to Ashley.

"Want me to take her in?" The officer asked reaching for the cuffs.

"There's no need for that." Smecker said with his hand slightly raised to signal the officer to stop.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" Ashley's patience was growing thin.

"Seems like there was a scuffle in the apartment you're staying in. Do you have any idea where your roomates are?"

Ashley shook her head towards Smecker and the officer. "Not a clue."

"Where were you staying at last night and part of the morning?"

"I was staying at a friend's place." She told them then spoke up again. "And yes, I have an aliby."

She could see the officer scoffing and Smecker with an impressed look on his face.

"What? I've watched enough television to know what was coming up next. I'm not stupid." Ashley crossed her arms giving them a bored look.

"So do you know are next questions?" Smecker asked in amusement.

"Who's my friend? He's the owner of the pub down the street. Would I happen to know who broke into the apartment? No, I do not since I wasn't here. I was three shets to the wind last night since it was St. Patty's day. Hence the reason why I stayed at my friend's place 'cause I couldn't even walk."

"Guess we can't ask you if you know these two then." Smecker said as he opened a folder, showing Ashley two dead bodies that were in the alleyway of the apartment building.

Ashley looked at the two dead men in the photos, yes she knew them. They came into McGinty's a few minutes after Doc told everyone that the bar was shutting down. But she wasn't going to tell them that she saw those two at the bar. That Connor and Murphy beat them and set fire to one, that was going to lead to more questions and possibly detain her. So Ashley was going to stick with the 'too drunk to remember'.

"I don't recognize them."

Smecker watched her for a moment to see if Ashley would cave but she never did. "Alright Ms. Lincoln. You're free to go." He stated putting the photos back into the folder.

"Um...am I allowed to go into my apartment? I kinda have to get clean clothes for work. Don't want to see clients smelling like I've been dunked into a barrel of booze."

"I think everything's been finger printed and photographed." The officer informed Smecker.

Ashley was about to be a smartass and comment about if they black-lit everything too but held it back with slightly tinted cheeks. Sure the boys had bed plenty of girls...not only were the one night stands' bodily fluids over the beds, so was Ashley's...all over Murphy's bed during their heat of passion a while ago.

"Not to worry Ms. Lincoln, nothing personal was photographed." Smecker said with a knowing smile even though with what he just said had two meanings behind it.

"Thanks...so am I able to go up or not?"

"This lovely officer right here will escort you up." Smecker stated with his hand on the officer's shoulder.

Ashley nodded to Smecker before the officer escorted her into the building. The two of them stayed quiet through the elevator ride. Once they got off the elevator, the officer lifted the 'Do Not Cross' tape for Ashley to go in. She ducked under the tape then gasped loudly at the sight she saw. Blood spots all over the floor, the 'shower curtain' was torn down, the floor looked like a lake and there was no toilet.

"So someone stole our toilet?"

"Not exactly." Was the only thing the officer said.

Ashley kept her mouth shut as she gathered some of her belongings. She knew if she'd ask about the investigation, the officer would say the same bullshit as in the papers, news or movies...'Can't talk about it 'cause it's still an open investigation.'

"Think I'm done now." Ashley stated zipping the bag up and walking to the door.

The officer raised the tape again and she walked under it and to the elevator shaft. Ashley had made up her mind, she was going to drop her things off at McGinty's then go hunt Rocco down since this was part his fault. If he wasn't involved with some mobster boss then the two dead guys wouldn't have found out where Connor and Murphy lived.

"Oh and Ms. Lincoln, if it's not too much trouble, could you show these two officers to the pub you were talking about." Smecker asked Ashley as soon as she came out of the apartment building.

Ashley held her tongue, she wanted to blurt out 'Do I look like a damn travel guide?' but she kept her composure and gave a nod.

"Thank you Ms. Lincoln."

"Would you like a ride to the pub?" One of the officers asked which made her eyebrow raise.

"Why would you need to drive? You'd be wasting your gas if you did that. It's in walking distance." She said as she kept walking, which the officers ended up following her.

The whole walk there, Ashley was annoyed...the officers kept trying to talk to her and she kept telling them that she'd already answered the questions and wasn't going to answer anymore but they kept bugging her. Once she opened the doors, Ashley let out a sigh of relief, she'd be able to get away from them for a few.

"Hey Doc, there's a couple of officers that want to talk to you. They've already talked my ear off." Ashley said giving a smile to Doc before going up the stairs to put her bags of personal items in the spare room.

Opening the door she looked around the small room with a sad sigh. Ashley couldn't stay here the rest of her life and there was no way she was going to find a vacant apartment in the building that she shared with the twins. Ashley knew she had to officially break down and look for a place to live...alone.

* * *

"Rocco! I'm going to kick your fucking ass!" Ashley's voice rang through the bar when she saw him come through the door with a handful of clothes. "If it wasn't for you doing what you do, they wouldn't be in this situation!" Ashley took a swing but Rocco ducked.

"Hey. Hey. They're fine. They just called me a few minutes ago to bring them some things. They're not being charged. They're being released some time tomorrow."

"Then I'm coming with you...to make sure they're alright." Ashley gave Rocco a stern look, she wasn't going to back down.

"Okay. Okay. Jeez, no need to get hormonal."

"Rocco. I'd watch what you say right now, I'm obviously not in a good mood and it's going to stay that way until the boys get out of jail." Ashley hissed.

Rocco just nodded before motioning her to follow him out the door. Ashley waved a cab down for them to get in since it was a long hike to the police station. The ride there had an uncomfortable silence. Ashley knew it wasn't Rocco's fault entirely, the twins just had too much to drink and stuck their noses where it didn't belong so they could save Doc's pub. But if Rocco 'the funny man' didn't try to crack a joke, which back fired, then there wouldn't have been a physical fight. The cab finally pulled up to the police station that was surrounded by reporters, Ashley paid the cab driver before ruffling her a bit and getting out. She didn't really want to be recognized by the police that spoke with her earlier. Her and Rocco stood on the side lines watching the media go nuts when the chief and FBI agent Smecker came out to talk to the press. Ashley turned a bit to face Rocco with her hair shielding her face.

"You okay?" Rocco whispered to Ashley.

"Yeah. Just...the blonde head FBI agent standing up there interrogating me earlier." She whispered back then listened to what the chief of police had to say.

"Okay, people. Okay. This is our official statement. The MacManus brothers are not being charged with a crime. This is a clear-cut case of self-defense. They are being released at an undisclosed time and location in accordance with their wishes." The chief started turning around and the press shot out questions, to which none got answered.

"Let's get going." Rocco said walking up the steps.

Ashley was close behind shielding her face as the two of them went through the door. They made their way to the holding cells and some of the men that were being held either cat called to Ashley or said hey to Rocco. Her and Rocco made it to the end cell to see the twins still in their robes, playing cards with two of the officers.

"Yeah!" Murphy said bouncing off the bed and to the pair that just walked in.

Murphy hugged Rocco while Connor stood and hugged Ashley then it switched, Connor and Rocco to Ashley and Murphy. Murphy and Ashley hung onto each other longer than what best friends should be hanging on to.

"Are you okay?" She mumbled into Murphy's neck, secretly taking in his scent.

"We're fine, Ash." Murphy said into her hair before letting her go.

"Wha' 'ave ye go' t'ere?" Connor asked Rocco, who was fishing something out of his shirt.

Rocco pulled out and took off the boys' rosaries then handed them to the twins, which they gladly accepted. The officers left the holding cell so Connor, Murphy, Ashley and Rocco had some visiting time.

"What happened exactly?" Ashley asked once their happy reunion settled down.

"T'is a long story lass."

"The only thing I know is the two that came into the pub last night ended up dead in the apartment building alleyway." Ashley whispered so eavesdropping ears couldn't hear. "The apartment was flooded and trashed. And Doc and I got interrogated by Boston PD."

"Lass, t'ey broke inta t'e apartment. Cuffed me ta t'e toilet 'nd took Murph as hostage. Finally broke t'e toilet off t'e ground 'nd saved Murphy."

Ashley's mouth fell open a bit, she was about to say something but an officer came to the holding cell.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over."

Ashley hugged Connor and Murphy tightly as they said their goodbyes.

"We'll see ye tomorrow Ash. Promise." Murphy said letting her go.

She nodded before walking out of the holding cell block and decided to take a nice long walk back to McGinty's to get her head cleared.


	3. Chapter 3

That night when Ashley got back to McGinty's she sat at the bar throwing back shot after shot. Doc ended up cutting her drinks off because he was now concerned about he well-being. He had to cut her drinking off or she would've drank herself to death. A couple of patrons that Doc knew real well had to help Ashley up the stairs and to the spare room so she could sleep off the alcohol.

 _The sounds of moans and groans could be heard from the hall, the source? Ashley and Murphy. The police department had released him and his brother and the first thing that the twins did was go to McGinty's. Murphy didn't bother to get a drink when they entered the pub, instead he went straight to the spare room that Ashley was occupying above the bar. When he entered the room and shut the door, Murphy went right to Ashley. Before Ashley could register what was happening, Murphy's lips were on hers in a heated kiss as he held her face with both hands._

 _"T'e whole time while I was in jail, I was t'inkin' 'bout ye. Feck t'is friendship t'ing, I want ye te be me girl." Murphy confessed._

 _Ashley was speechless, as long as she could remember, Murphy never expressed his feelings unless he really meant it. Searching his eyes, she knew he really meant it, which brought tears to Ashley's eyes._

 _"I will Murphy."_

 _"Good 'cause ye didn't really have a choice." He grinned before kissing her again._

 _Wrapping her arms around Murphy's neck, she brought him closer to deepen the kiss. Their make out session became more passionate, Murphy carefully backed her up to the bed and Ashley sat down on the bed and brought him with her. She laid down and Murphy hovered over her with a loving look as his hand went under Ashley's shirt to caress her stomach._

 _"Ye sure bought t'is?"_

 _Ashley nodded as her hands peeled his shirt off of him. "Never been this sure before in my life." Her voice was breathless._

 _A moan escaped her lips when his ventured down her neck. A groan escaped his lips as Ashley's nails gently raked down Murphy's chest, stomach, sides and up his back. Murphy's hands wandered softly over her sides and to her stomach then stopped._

 _"One of t'is days yer gonna be carryin' our wee babe inside ye." Murphy murmured across Ashley's lips before claiming them fully again and grinding into her._

 _"T'ink t'ese need te come off now." He growled out as his hand rested against her jean covered waist._

 _"Ash." Murphy caressed her waist. "Ash, c'mon lass..."_

Ashley's eyes fluttered open with a groan coming from her lips. Turning her head, she came face to face with a grinning Irishman that she was just dreaming about. If Ashley's head wasn't pounding from all the booze she had last night, her face would've been a crimson red from embarrassment. What happened if she was talking in her sleep? How long had Murphy been there, just watching her sleep? And why was he watching her?

"Heard ye tried te take McGinty's outta business." He grinned more seeing Ashley scrunch up her face and groan in agony.

"Don't remind me." Ashley whined as she turned to her left side, which she shouldn't have done. "Get a trash can. Quick!"

Murphy stumbled around the small spare room for a trash can. He barely had time to set it next to the bed before Ashley threw up the remaining alcohol contents in it.

"Ashley, lass...obviously ye were upset 'bout somet'ing last night but ye can't be drinkin' like t'at again." Murphy said with a frown, holding her hair back for her. "Ye know Doc has t'e booze t'at'll knock ye on yer ass. Will ye promise not te drink like t'at again? Hate seein' ye like t'is."

Ashley finally looked up at him to see that famous pouty puppy eyed face that she couldn't resist melting to.

"I promise." She grumbled.

"W'at was t'at?" Murphy asked with that grin that read 'I'm up to something' as he plopped back down on the bed. "Couldn't quite hear ye."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Don't you even think about it. One, you know I hate being tickled. And two, I just threw up. You wanna clean up vomit because of the tickling?" A triumphant grin spread across her face seeing Murphy scrunch his face up.

"No t'anks."

Laughing, Ashley sat up and slowly got out of bed to go to her bags to get a fresh change of clothes. Bending over she unzipped the bag, getting out a pair of jeans and a gray long sleeved sweater she could feel Murphy's eyes on her. Standing back up she turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"Why are you watching me?"

He just shrugged with a smirk playing across his features, which earned him a playful eyeroll.

"Well, are you going to get out or look a different way? Gotta get dressed in clean clothes."

"I've seen ye completely nude and seen ye in yer knickers b'fer. So why t'e sudden change?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he rested his arms behind his head.

Giving off a shrug, Ashley gave her back to him as she started to take off the jeans she wore the night before then put the clean pair on. "I don't know."

Taking off the shirt she tossed it on the pair of dirty jeans then slipped on the gray sweater. Ashley reached back to pull her hair out from the sweater but she tensed up a bit when she felt Murphy doing it.

"Ash..." Murphy sighed before speaking again. "Ti amo, tu sei la mia bella dea." (I love you, you're my beautiful goddess). He would've confessed to her in English instead of Italian but the two of them agreed to be 'just friends' after their one night together and Murphy didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Ashley covered up the shudder that went up her spine when he spoke a different language. She didn't know what Murphy just said but when he spoke another language, her insides just melted.

"So what did you just say?"

"Doesn't matter. we should go down te see Connor b'fer me and him have te go again."

"Go? What are you two up to?"

"Wish I could tell ye Ash. All I can say is we'll be a'right and we'll be back." He turned her around so Ashley could face him. "Then when we come back, we can have a drinkin' party." He grinned as Ashley groaned.

"I don't think I ever want another drink or shot for a while."

Murphy laughed as he put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug. "C'mon, let's go see Connor."

The two of them headed out of the room, Ashley made a quick stop to the bathroom to brush her teeth and use the toilet. When she was done, they headed down the steps and entered the pub.

"T'ere's t'e lass! Heard ye were tryin' te drink like us!" Connor laughed, giving Ashley a hug.

"Not you too. I already got teased by your brother." Ashley whined.

The twins laughed while Doc handed her a glass of water and aspirin for her headache from the hangover. The three...four of them if you include Doc, talked for a while before they grabbed the gift bag that Doc put up on the bar top.

"Time te get goin' Murph."

"A'right." Murphy looked over at Ashley and gave her a bear hug. "We'll be back Ash. Promise."

"You better. And you two stay out of trouble, please." Ashley state as Murphy let her go and Connor took hod of her to give her his own bear hug.

"We're not makin' any promises but we'll try lass. I'll make sure Murph's outta trouble fer ye." Connor grinned when he let go of her.

"Oh feck ye! Yer t'e one always gettin' inte trouble!"

"I do not!"

"Ye do te! Just like when t'at woman kicked ye in t'e jewels! Who was t'e one savin' yer sorry arse?"

"Oh feck ye Murphy! I was jus' tryin' te make friends! And I still wanna see t'e papers on her 'cause t'ere's no way she was a woman!"

"Oh brother." Ashley rolled her eyes as she rested her aching head on the bar top. "Guys! I'm nursing a hangover! Can you shut the hell up?"

The twins glared at each other as they mumbled out a a sorry to Ashley. After they said their goodbyes Ashley let out a sigh as she remembered she had a meeting with a client later today so this headache had to go away, and fast.


End file.
